communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Wikisoft*/Discussions
Bienvenue! Bienvenue Wikisoft*, nous nous réjouissons de vous accueillir parmi les utilisateurs de Wikia. Wikia est une collection de sites communautaires auxquels tout le monde peut contribuer. Toutes les pages peuvent être créées ou complétées par chaque visiteur. Nous espérons tous que votre passage n'est pas temporaire et que vous deviendrez vite un auteur talentueux de ce wiki. Vous pouvez consulter la page Aide: Tutoriel pour vous faire une idée générale du fonctionnement du wiki et poser vos questions sur le forum. Beaucoup de réponses se trouvent déjà dans les pages d'aide. Si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à votre problème, la plupart des utilisateurs et des administrateurs de tous les Wikia vous aideront volontiers. Page utilisateur Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une page d'utilisateur, mais c'est vivement conseillé. Écrivez tout ce que vous êtes prêt à communiquer à votre communauté à propos de vous. Si vous avez déjà une page utilisateur dans un autre wiki, vous pouvez la copier dans cette page ou mettre une redirection vers la page dans votre wiki. Merci d'utiliser le modèle ‹‹ ‍Babel ››. Ce modèle permet de connaître les langues que vous pratiquez, ou non, et vous inscrit automatiquement dans les catégories de langues appropriées. Allez voir le modèle pour savoir comment l'utiliser. Il est recommandé aussi de vous inscrire sur la liste des langues des utilisateurs, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des utilisateurs. Merci de ne pas importer le logo de votre projet dans votre page utilisateur. Page discussion La page de discussion fonctionne comme une boîte aux lettres. D'autres utilisateurs laissent des messages dans votre page de discussion, vous pouvez alors, également sur la même page, ajouter une réponse. Quand votre page de discussion est modifiée vous recevez automatiquement un avertissement dans votre boite email (si vous avez choisi l'option dans vos préférences dans «ET PLUS...») et votre «liste de suivi» est mise à jour. De la même manière, vous pouvez vous adresser à d'autres utilisateurs. N'oubliez pas, alors, de cliquer sur «suivre» pour conserver la page de discussion dans votre liste de suivi. Signer N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît, de "signer" vos contributions sur les forums et les pages de discussion pour que l'on puisse suivre plus tard qui a écrit quoi et quand. Pour signer votre contribution, vous devez ajouter quatre tildes : ~~~~ Lors de l'enregistrement, le système de tildes inscrit votre nom, ainsi que l'heure et la date de votre message. Images Si vous importez des images, veuillez ne pas oublier les informations sur la licence. Sans cette information sur le créateur de l'image, nous pourrions être amenés à la supprimer pour respecter les droits d'auteur. Créer un wiki Pour créer un wiki, il faut que vous alliez ici: Requests.wikia.com. Pour tester une idée de wiki, allez au Bloc-notes. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de plaisir et de succès dans Wikia! --Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 29 janvier 2009 à 13:49 (UTC) Wikia search Bonjour, à propos de votre dernière modification sur ce wiki, je voulais vous préciser que Wikia search est fermé et redirige maintenant vers wikianswers. Vous pouvez trouver plus d'informations sur le blog de Jimmy Wales (en anglais. Il existe également la version française de wikianswers. Note : d'autres nombreux liens sur votre page utilisateur sont également obsolètes... à bientôt sur Wikia Cywil janvier 21, 2010 à 09:07 (UTC) Wikianswers *Quel sont donc alors les liens direct vers Wikianswers? *fr =>http://reponses.wikia.com *en =>http://answers.wikia.com *''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr janvier 22, 2010 à 10:41 (UTC) *OK Merci Wikisoft* @@@-fr janvier 22, 2010 à 11:18 (UTC) Liste des wikias Voici les wikis contenant 100 pages et plus (mis à jour le 20 avril 2009). * = 100 pages et + ** = 500 pages et + *** = 1000 pages et + |width=33% valign="top"| |width=33% valign="top"| |} Hi, In order to perform scheduled maintenance, all Wikia sites will be "read-only" for about 30 minutes starting at 10:00am UTC Wednesday April 14. (that's 3:00am Pacific, 6:00am Eastern). During this time editing will be disabled, but you will still be able to view the site. Thank you for your patience, The Wikia Community and Technical Teams ce messageCe message expirera le avril 14, 2010 à 22:38 Traduction>en>fr Saletés Salut, Ce serait bien d'évider de salir les wikis communaute et aide : *On n'ajoute pas des pages pour rien (et encore moins avec des titres approximatifs) *La page « Wikia » n'a aucun intérêt sur le wiki aide *Comme on n'a aucun texte à mettre dans la page Wikia et qu'il est effectivement intéressant qu'elle soit sur le wiki communaute, et bien c'est une page de redirection, point *Si tu veux que la catégorie « Thèmes » (avec un « s ») soit utilisée et bien tu fais les choses jusqu'au bout et tu y déplaces toutes les pages Merci, —Wyz août 3, 2011 à 18:24 (UTC) Je n'ai rien voulu salir, ce n'est pas de ma faute si des catégories sont détruites sans etres redirectionnée. Le moteur de recherche ne marche pas bien, même pour une page éxistante celui ci ne trouve rien. Je cherche si un wiki sur les timbres ou la philatélie existe et je ne suis pas parvenu a faire aboutir la recherche. Dans les wikis français il y a souvent la mention: Erreur sur la page dans la barre d'état du navigateur, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans les wikis anglais il n'y a pas ces problèmes.Wikisoft* @@@-fr août 4, 2011 à 08:03 (UTC) :Très personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu le "Erreur sur la page"... (sauf quand j'accède à une page via un lien interwiki inexistant). Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir ça. :Pour ce qui est d'un wiki sur les timbres, en voici un (mais qui n'est pas sur le réseau Wikia), en français : Wikitimbres. Je doute qu'un tel wiki existe sur Wikia, mais sait-on jamais... (Google est encore ton meilleur ami pour ça). :Les moteurs de recherche/de navigation fonctionne très bien, pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils fonctionnent mal (exemple) ? :--Tar-Elendil août 4, 2011 à 09:18 (UTC) ::Si tu tape le nom d'une page connue que tu sait exister et que tu obtient en réponse qu'il n'y a pas de page existante avec ce nom, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un bug quelque part et sa arrive souvent surtout quant je ne suis pas connecter avec le Wikialook, avec le Monobook j'ai moins souvent ce probleme Wikisoft* @@@-fr août 4, 2011 à 09:25 (UTC) :::Tu tapes mal le nom de la page, très probablement. As-tu un exemple sous la main ? ::::« Je n'ai rien voulu salir, ce n'est pas de ma faute si des catégories sont détruites sans etres redirectionnée. » ::::o_O on va faire comme si je n'avais rien lu... Tu vois des articles là-dedans : Catégorie:Thèmes ? Non ? Et bien c'est parce que je m'étais assuré qu'ils étaient tous bien dans la même catégorie avant de la supprimer, tout simplement. ::::On ne va pas non plus à s'amuser à créer des pages de redirection pour tous les mots du dictionnaire. ::::—Wyz août 4, 2011 à 18:57 (UTC) Catégorie:Thèmes *Actuellement il n'y a rien dans cette catégorie, mais il ce peut que plus tard il y aie quelque chose, sait-on jamais. Wikisoft* @@@-fr août 6, 2011 à 09:00 (UTC) BUG Rechercher *Exemple:Test utilisateur non connecté sous IE8 bas débit. 400px|center *Tu peut faire aussi des tests. Wikisoft* @@@-fr août 6, 2011 à 09:00 (UTC) :Avec IE9 et Firefox 5 chez moi ça fonctionne. Je vais faire des recherches pour voir si d'autres personnes ont remonté le pb... —Wyz août 6, 2011 à 09:07 (UTC) ::Si j'utilise une inputbox inserée dans une page comme ceci ça marche: type=search2 searchbuttonlabel=RECHERCHER buttonlabel=RECHERCHER width=30 id=MP Wikisoft* @@@-fr août 6, 2011 à 09:25 (UTC) Mur de discussion *Il n'y a pas de bouton pour sauvegarder les nouveaux message sur le mur de discussion ? *''Wikisoft*'' @@@@-fr mars 11, 2015 à 14:35 (UTC) :Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par sauvegarder ? Une page comme on pouvait faire avant : discussion/archive ? Si tel est le cas, non ce n'est pas possible, tous les messages restent sur le mur... —Wyz mars 12, 2015 à 08:56 (UTC) :Non je veux dire simplement qu'il n'y a pas de bouton: Publier Prévisualiser et en cours , il y a un onglet Créer et un lien du plus récent au plus ancien mais ça n'y change rien ! Wikisoft* @@@@-fr mars 27, 2015 à 14:51 (UTC) Catégorie:Espace Utilisateur :En fait sous Windows 8 ça marche, c'est sous XP ET W7 que ça ne marche pas! *''Wikisoft*'' @@@@-fr mars 28, 2015 à 09:36 (UTC)